prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG46
is the 46th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 240th episode of the ''Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis ''Everyone finally enters the Cure Rose Garden to locate Flora. But following them are the forces of Eternal. '' Summary Anacondy steps in front of everyone and summons a thunder Hoshina to fight the Cures. As they fight, Milky Rose goes after Anacondy. She turns into her true form, revealing several snakes son her body. Meanwhile, Bunbee is out searching for a job when Mucardia falls before him. He was able to escape being hit by the Cures but he was injured. He asks Bunbee to take him to the Boss at Eternal, but Bunbee informs him that he's unemployed now and can't. But he decides to take him anyway and Mucardia informs the Boss of the recent developement. He gives their boss the letter he found on Anacondy's desk and suggests he rid of her - the traitor. However, the Boss decides to kill Mucardia instead, and Bunbee flees for his life. The Boss opens the letter to reveal seeds within it. Everyone fights and seems to struggle until Aqua thinks up a plan. She stands on Syrup and they lead the Hoshina up ahead. Anacondy attempts to attack Syrup but everyone jumps out of the way and causes her to hit the Hoshina instead, weakening it to allow them to defeat it. But before they can attack Anacondy, a huge, black portal suddenly opens and swallows them within it. To their surprise, they see the Boss and realize they are in Eternal, which Anacondy, Mailpo, and Syrup there with them. He shows everyone the letter and suddenly the memories flood back to Syrup. He recalls being born in the Cure Rose Garden and how Flora took care of him. She trusted him to deliver to this letter to the Boss of Eternal, but along the way Anacondy stole it from him. The Boss asks why she did this, and she explains that all he ever did was care about Flora. She worked very hard to add to their collection but it meant nothing. He asks that she adds Pretty Cure into their collection and she uses all of her energy, and risks her life to turn them into stones. Now with the Cures added and unable to stop him, he heads into the Cure Rose Garden to Flora. Anacondy tries to stop him, but is too weakened, so he uses this moment to destroy her. He heads into the Garden while the Monarchs try to help Flora. Major Events *Anacondy reveals her true form to fight Milky Rose as the Cures fight her Lighting Dragon Hoshina again. *Mucardia is revealed to have survived the Rainbow Rose Explosion with Bunbee escorting him back to Eternal; but is killed by the Boss after he tries to tell him that Anacondy is a traitor. *The letter sent by Flora to the Boss is revealed to be seeds, which he discards. *Syrup regains his memory as a fairy who was raised by Flora to be her seed caretaker. *Anacondy is ordered by the Boss to capture the Cures for his collection; she petrifies them, but then is killed for having no further use. *Boss begins his entry into the Cure Rose Garden. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Four Rulers Villains *Anacondy *Boss *Bunbee *Mucardia *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!